During drilling operations for extraction of hydrocarbons, a variety of communication and transmission techniques have been attempted to provide real time data from the vicinity of the bit to the surface during drilling. The use of measurements while drilling (MWD) with real time data transmission provides substantial benefits during a drilling operation. For example, monitoring of downhole conditions allows for an immediate response to potential well control problems and improves mud programs.
Measurement of parameters such as weight on bit, torque, wear and bearing condition in real time provides for more efficient drilling operations. In fact, faster penetration rates, better trip planning, reduced equipment failures, fewer delays for directional surveys, and the elimination of a need to interrupt drilling for abnormal pressure detection is achievable using MWD techniques.
Currently, there are four major categories of telemetry systems that have been used in an attempt to provide real time data from the vicinity of the drill bit to the surface; namely, acoustic waves, mud pressure pulses, insulated conductors and electromagnetic waves.
With regard to acoustic waves, typically, an acoustic signal is generated near the bit and is transmitted through the drill pipe, mud column or the earth. It has been found, however, that the very low intensity of the signal which can be generated downhole, along with the acoustic noise generated by the drilling system, makes signal detection difficult. Reflective and refractive interference resulting from changing diameters and thread makeup at the tool joints compounds the signal attenuation problem for drill pipe transmission. Such reflective and refractive interference causes interbit interference among the bits of data being transmitted. Additionally, ambient thermal and loading elongation may cause loss of contact between the transmitter components in an acoustic transmitter. Compression load on such a transmitter may lock the piezoelectric stack, and, therefore, may not allow transfer of momentum to the tubing. Furthermore, harsh vibration and shock loads tend to induce stress fractures in the brittle piezoelectric and magnetostrictive materials, which could disintegrate the acoustic transmitter assembly.
In a mud pressure pulse system, the resistance of mud flow through a drill string is modulated by means of a valve and control mechanism mounted in a special drill collar near the bit. This type of system typically transmits at one bit per second as the pressure pulse travels up the mud column at or near the velocity of sound in the mud. It is well known that mud pulse systems are intrinsically limited to a few bits per second due to attenuation and spreading of pulses.
Insulated conductors or hard wire connection from the drill bit to the surface is an alternative method for establishing downhole communications. This type of system is capable of a high data rate and two-way communication is possible. It has been found, however, that this type of system requires a special drill pipe and special tool joint connectors that substantially increase the cost of a drilling operation. Also, these systems are prone to failure as a result of the abrasive conditions of the mud system and the wear caused by the rotation of the drill string.
The fourth technique used to telemeter downhole data to the surface uses the transmission of electromagnetic waves through the earth. A current carrying downhole data signal is input to a toroid or collar positioned adjacent to the drill bit or input directly to the drill string. When a toroid is utilized, a primary winding, carrying the data for transmission, is wrapped around the toroid and a secondary is formed by the drill pipe. A receiver is connected to the ground at the surface where the electromagnetic data is picked up and recorded. It has been found, however, that in deep or noisy well applications, conventional electromagnetic systems are unable to generate a signal with sufficient intensity to be recovered at the surface.
In general, the quality of an electromagnetic signal reaching the surface is measured in terms of signal to noise ratio. As the ratio drops, it becomes more difficult to recover or reconstruct the signal. While increasing the power of the transmitted signal is an obvious way of increasing the signal to noise ratio, this approach is limited by batteries suitable for the purpose and the desire to extend the time between battery replacements. These approaches have allowed development of commercial borehole electromagnetic telemetry systems that work at data rates of up to four bits per second and at depths of up to 4000 feet without repeaters in MWD applications. It would be desirable to transmit signals from deeper wells and with much higher data rates which will be required for logging while drilling, LWD, systems.